Leaving
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Jim found out about Jenny's relationship with Hemish and is sending her away. Hemish finds out while going through some depression/self harm episode. But forgets about himself to check on her. Jenny wants to help him before she leaves and convinces him to get help.


Hemish hold the blade in between his fingers feeling its smooth cool edge against his fingertips; he put it down and looked at his wrist now filled with cuts bleeding heavily. He hadn't cut deep enough for it to be bleeding that badly. He had only put enough pressure to cut the skin. He knew the human anatomy better than any fifteen year old and still he felt as if he had cut too deep.

He started to panic and was about to get John for help when his phone rang. It was Jenny; he smiled at the screen and forgot about his cuts for a moment. He answered to the sweet calming voice of Jenny Moriarty Moran except that this time it wasn't calm at all; Jenny was crying and Hemish felt panic building up in his chest again.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Hemish, papa *_sobs_* Papa…."

"Jenny?" "What's wrong?"

"Hemish papa found out about us *sobs*"

"Is he upset? Dose he know who I am?"

"I don't know I guess he recognized your last names. Hemish what if he won't let me see you anymore?"

"Don't worry Jenny that won't happen I won't let it happen okay? love, calm down"

"Hemish I need you…" *_Jenny whimpered_* and the call ended

"Jenny?….. Jenny!" Hemish called desperately into the phone. *_No answer_* *_he hanged up and placed it in his pocket_*

He needed to see Jenny he didn't care how but he was going to see her and make sure she was all right. He looked down at his still bleeding wrist grabbed it with his now free hand and hold it close to his chest he didn't want his parents or sister to see.

Alice knew he cut but she wouldn't tell because she knew her parents were not going to take it too well; specially Sherlock who was tough enough on her brother without knowing he was a cutter. She had made him promise not to do it again last she saw him or she would tell John and Sherlock & the last last thing Hemish needed right now was an infuriated Sherlock Holmes nagging at him about self injury and how weak that made him and an anguished John freaking out making an appointment with the psychiatrist.

He opened the bathroom door and peaked out to check for anyone as soon as he saw the hallways was near he made his way to the first aid kit in his parent's room as fast as he could; he grabbed a large bandage & wrapped it round his wrist. After he had secured the cuts Hemish made his way out of the room as fast as he had come in. He grabbed a jacket and made his way to the door. He was about to leave when a voice startled him.

"Where are you going son?"

Hemish froze in place and turned to face Sherlock standing in the door frame of the kitchen door holding a mug with some type of hot liquid in it; Hemish could see steam still coming out of it.

"I….. Um I need to see a friend I won't be long"

"And this 'friend' of yours you are going to see nearly at 10 at night, do we know them"

"No, she just moved here and she needs me so I really need to go I'll be back in an hour or so max"

"Right." mumbled Sherlock squinting suspiciously at the teen holding the door handle.

"...Yeah... good night father"

Hemish turned to leave when Sherlock mumbled something that sounded like a deduction; Hemish turned around to face him again "What was that father…" but Sherlock had vanished.

Hemish made his was to his car and rode the short twenty minute drive to Jenny's. Once there he walked calmly out of his car and onto the front of the house instead of the back to where Jenny's window was. Once there he knocked the door expecting a gun to be pointed at his face once it opened.

Hemish waited patiently a few minutes for it to open. Once it did a red eye Jenny came out.

"Hemish what are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on you, you hanged up on me and I didn't know if you were okay"

*Jenny took a deep breath* "Hemish my dad doesn't want us to see each other anymore."

"Jenny no he can't do that! I need you love."

"I know Hemish I need you too but there is nothing I can do he arranged for me to leave London and study abroad for a year until graduation. I'm sorry darling there is nothing I can do" *_Jenny's eyes became watery once again_*

Hemish grabbed Jenny's hands and hold them up to his face kissing them.

"Remember when we met?"

"What?"

"When we met all those years ago back in kindergarten?"

"Yes, of course I do why?"

"You gave me goose bumps and made my stomach feel weird" *_Hemish smiled Faintly remembering_.*

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what? that was the best feeling I've felt all my life and I feel that same feeling every time I lay eyes upon you; that's why I can't lose you."

"Hemish"

"No Jenny I need you if I don't see you again I will die"

"Hemish don't say that"

"Jenny I mean it." he rolled down his sleeve to revile the bandages on his wrist soaked with fresh blood; The cut was still bleeding.

"Hemish no, you promise you were going to stop"

"I know Jenny but I had an argument with father and you know how triggering he can be"

"Hemish you need to talk to John about this; I promise he will help you he is a doctor he can seek help. Please Hemish stop hurting yourself love"

"Jenny you are the only person that makes me happy please don't leave me."

"Hemish I have to go. I promise I will be gone for a little while & I'll come back so soon you won't have time to miss me at all." *_Jenny bend forward and kissed his nose_*

"Will your dad try to kill me If he knew I was here?"

"No, I convince him not to."

"I don't mind I mean I'm too much of a coward to do it myself so why not let him do it for me?"

*Jenny slapped Hemish's cut wrist*

"Ow, ow what the hell Jen?!"

"Don't you dare say that again ever Hemish Holmes Watson. I'm not leaving until school ends in two months I'll help you find help"

"Jenny I don't need help"

"Yes you do Hemish & arguing is out of the question"

Hemish looked at Jenny with puppy eyes; she smiled and shoved him away.

"Hemish stop it your terrible puppy face won't change anything. You need to stop cutting and I'm going to help you do so understood?"

"But you are still leaving me and I'll probably do it again once you leave"

"Don't you dare Hemish I will come back and I will kick your arse"

"You will help me then?" *_he questioned her with pleading eyes_*

"Yes babe I want you to get better I don't want you to keep feeling this way. You'll see I'll come back sooner than you realize and we will still see each other and no one will ever keep us apart again once we go university okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise Now is better you get home and have Doctor Watson take a look at those wounds I don't want you bleeding out in my front porch or my father will defenetly murder you."

Hemish looked at Jenny's smile nodded, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turn away to his car.

Once on his way home Hemish debated with himself whether to tell John or not.


End file.
